


Impetus

by herald_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herald_mage/pseuds/herald_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, Salazar ought to know better than to argue with Rowena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impetus

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for slytherin100 challenge: #284, Astronomy

“Astronomy? You must be joking. Divination via the sky is hopeless--at best--for anyone other than a centaur. And there’s no reason to learn about stars otherwise!”

Rowena frowned, “Salazar, there’s no reason it shouldn’t be taught. Knowledge is power, as you’re so fond of saying. Who knows what other magical discoveries are out there,” she waved her hand at the night sky, nearly smacking Salazar on the nose.

Salazar rolled his eyes. “If you’re teaching Astronomy, you might as well be teaching…” he groped about for something just as absurd, “Muggle studies.”

Rowena simply grinned; Salazar felt his stomach drop.


End file.
